


Chained

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [8]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Max and Nux weren't separated? What if the chain couldn't be cut?</p>
<p>Mad Max ask meme prompt. "Why are you chained to <i>them</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

“Bolt cutters.”

Max keeps one eye on the War Boy as he makes for the bolt cutters and one on the woman pinned below him. He holds the chain out, waiting, but when no cut is forthcoming he turns fully towards the War Boy. He looks up at Max at the same time, frantically jiggling the tool around.

“Sorry, mate. They’re jammed.”

***

Nux flinches as the harpoon pulls back, pinning Blood Bag’s hand to the door frame. His head pops up from where he’s been bound and stashed behind the driver’s seat, close enough to not hinder Blood Bag but definitely out of the way. The Wives are scrambling trying to make the bolt cutters work, hanging from the door; half to protect Blood Bag and Furiosa, half to try and free Blood Bag.

Nux spins back to Furiosa. “Slam on the brakes!”

Furiosa looks at him a moment, then back to grimaces of pain on Blood Bag’s face only half-hidden by the muzzle. She gives him a slight nod and before anyone has a chance to brace for it, the Rig lurches. Everyone goes flying forward, grabbing what they can to steady themselves, and Nux manages to knock the wheel and harpoon free from where they are lodged in the metal.

There’s another commotion as the throttle is slammed down again, both up front and from the Gigahorse. Nux ducks just as the door slams shut, pelted by a shower of pebbles from the rock they’ve just pulverized. He lifts his head when the red-haired one lets out a scream. He’s just in time to see the tall one slip and fall from the Rig with the damaged door. Nux watches helpless as the Gigahorse swerves, but she still goes under the wheels.

***

Nux catches the boot when Blood Bag tosses it to him.

He’s been contemplating how he might gain back some control, but after watching _that,_  he will most certainly do _whatever_  Blood Bag says.

Blood Bag is one kami-crazy feral.

***

Max grunts when Nux tries to climb out of the Rig behind the women. After the third pull to the back of his skull, Max relents. He draws the line at going over though and leans against the front of the Rig, hands tight on the chain.

Nux looks back at him pleadingly but Max holds his ground, somehow settling deeper onto the metal.

***

“Why are you chained to _them_?”

Max looks up at one of the Vuvalini, Keep he thinks her name is, and grunts. The Vuvalini trust Furiosa when she said they were reliable, but that doesn’t mean they were happy to learn that Nux is a War Boy. They’ve heard the stories.

She continues to stand there so Max starts to fiddle with his pack, sitting as far away from the group as his chain allows. Maybe if he ignores her, she’ll go away. Max looks up a few minutes later and she still there. Waiting.

“Was a blood bag.” He says. Before Max even thinks about it, he adds, “O-negative.” He doesn’t know why he shared that frankly very dangerous information about himself, but something tells him he can trust this Keep. She nods thoughtfully, obviously remembering the term from Before.

“So why are ya still chained?”

Max reaches up to the lock and fingers the notch he’d made with the rusty file before it broke. So close to freedom, but still so far.

“Bolt cutters jammed and file broke.”

The corner of Keep’s mouth ticks up and she slips a hand into the folds of her jacket. Max watches, eyes fixed on where her fingers fish around inside the fabric. When she pulls out a metal file, Max licks his lips, the file as enticing to him now as that stream of water was right after the sand storm.

“How about we get that thing off your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all forms of love are appreciated here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com).


End file.
